narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Kurochi
Mai Kurochi is a Chunin level Kunoichi hailing from Kirigakure. She is born within the Kurochi clan and posseses the powerful kekkei genkai, chiryokukami. Background Mai was born into the Kurochi clan. Her clan was renowned for possessing the kekkei genkai Chiryokukami, and after the war, they were targets for the genocide. Just a month before her birth, her father was murdered in an ambush launched by local citizens of the mist village, fearing his kekkei genkai. She grew up without a father, and her mother lived in constant fear for Mai’s life as she possessed the bloodline ability from her father as well. Eventually Mai started at the academy and began her ninja training. She was a rather shy girl, and her teachers didn’t see her as a natural talent. This however changed when they discovered her kekkei genkai. Mai’s Kurochi blood ran strong in her veins, and she was extremely proficient at using her ability. Mai graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 10 and became a chuunin at the age of 12. Her power increasingly grew, and her unique bloodline ability allowed her to be acknowledged as a talent in the fields of ninjutsu and genjutsu. She didn’t realize that however and mostly saw herself as mediocre in terms of skill in battle. She honed her skills for a long time, and finally coming to realize that she did actually fight well if she just utilized her bloodline ability at its maximum power. Personality Mai always were a shy person, and was never the one to speak loudly about her opinions. She wanted to prove herself to her teammates, but never felt like she succeeded. She deeply cares for her friends and tries to show it to them. She tries to hold up a confident façade but usually takes back her shy look if things go too fast. Mai is a nice person and is usually friendly towards most people that she talks to, which is quite a few. She blushes whenever someone she likes is nearby and has a hard time speaking to them. She does however have her moments of clarity, especially when protecting her friends. She gets headstrong and clear minded, and has no problems speaking her own opinions and showing furious anger towards enemies. She has even been shown to turn in a trance-like state of mind when protecting people with her life by any means possible, emitting blood from her mouth and wounds to fight with. She doesn’t really like hurting people, and will mostly use her genjutsu to leave an enemy unable to battle. In case this doesn’t work she has her bloodlimit ability. She refuses to kill people, and only does it in the most desperate situations. Appearance Mai has light reddish' hair and green eyes. She has a fair skin eyebrows with color matching her hair. She has a somewhat shy and calm expression. She wears a dark red cotton top, a pair of dark red arm warmers, a dark red skirt with the Kirigakure mark on, black shorts and common ninja footwear. On her back she carries a metal container, with the stylized kanji for blood. Abilities Chiryoku Her bloodline limit ability Chiryoku, is her main ability for her combat, and is a powerful source of damage. The bloodline allows control over her own blood, as well as others with some limited jutsu. This allows her to control blood around her, using it as a shield or as an attack. She can thicken its density with her chakra, and can use it as hardened weapons. The versatility of her blood control is immense, and it can be used for almost anything, attack, defense or utility. She carries a metal container on her back that contains a large amount of her blood that she stacked up for use in battles. With her kekkei genkai, she can convert her chakra into blood. This however, costs a huge amount of chakra and is only done as a last resort. Apart from that, Mai has been shown to use some extremely cruel and fatal jutsu. These are techniques that most likely will kill her opponents, which is something Mai morally strives not to do. She only uses these in desperate situations, to save her friends. Mai can send a huge amount of blood into an enemy through holes in their body (Mouth, ears, nose etc.) effectively preventing the enemy from making any actions and heightening their blood pressure. Then she can use it with her boiling blood jutsu that heats up the blood until it turns to steam, which causes the victim to explode from the inside, killing them. She can also do the opposite, by wounding her opponent, she can draw out all their blood from their bodies through the wound, effectively murdering them and leaving them behind as a mummified corpse. Genjutsu Mai is also a somewhat skilled genjutsu user, and it is by far her favored weapon, as killing people clashes with her moral horizon. She uses a wide array of genjutsu, most of which leaves her enemies unable to fight which minimizes the need of killing them. Intelligence Mai is a very clever individual and has been shown to have great analytic skills for combat, utilizing various traps and genjutsu in a tactical manner. Her intelligence is mostly undervalued and not recognized as she mostly stays back and lets her teammates make decisions, but when it comes to fights and strategy she has the superior mind.